This energy producing system is designed to use the ocean tides for the inexpensive and clean production of electrical energy that does not pollute or destroy large areas of the environment. It does not depend on oil, coal, or nuclear energy sources that are all contaminants.
Wind power sources, though clean, are intermittent and reliant on weather patterns that are not as constant as the tides. The tides are a clean, dependable and natural source of energy that is available 24 hours a day and will last as long as the earth does.
Prior Art:
1. Water operated wheels of all types for generating power to operate machinery but not tide operated.
2. Thermal expansion types that were tested near the Hawaiian Islands were government financed but failed to produce enough surplus energy to be profitable.
3. Several different types of tide surge experiments were tried in Ireland but no constant amount of energy could be produced by them.
4. Several types of flotation systems were tried off the California coast but again they failed to produce positive results.
5. California does not list any projects being discussed at this time in their energy publications.